1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frozen product dispensers and, more particularly, to a frozen product dispenser having an edge-lighted, transparent valve assembly which displays the product stored in the dispenser.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is conventional to provide a frozen product dispenser designed particularly for use in dispensing frozen beverages or soft serve. Such dispensers include an upstanding housing within which a freezing chamber is provided. A dispensing outlet is normally provided on the front of the housing, and includes a valve assembly for controlling the flow of frozen product.
The front of the housing in a conventional dispenser may include a window which permits an operator to view the frozen product in the freezing chamber. Some devices also include mixing assemblies within the freezing chamber for mixing the product, and these mixing elements are also sometimes visible through the window.
Conventional dispenser constructions allow inspection of the product and present it in a manner suitable for use in convenience stores and the like, where the consumer is able to walk up to the device, view the product, and dispense a desired amount. However, such devices are ill-suited for use in restaurants and lounges, where the dispenser is located several feet or yards from the patrons. In such instances, it is necessary to provide a device that illuminates and highlights the displayed product so that it is easier for consumers to identify the product from a distance.